hungergamesrpgcentralfandomcom-20200213-history
Mark Romano
'' "She's dead, gone, gone, gone...and now it's my turn to play..."'' Mark after cutting off Haru's head. 'Short Bio' Mark Romano was born to Lindy Romano, a poor, single woman. Mark never knew who his father was, although he later learns in the Afterlife that a peacekeeper was his father when his mother was forced into prostitution to survive. Mark grew up relatively poor with a large family and no father in District 9. Thus, they were forced to steal. After stealing from a gang, the gang hunted Mark and his older sister down in the woods, slitting her throat before his eyes. They later burned down his house; his youngest sibbling was killed instantly, and he could only watch as his mother and younger brother slowly burned to death. Mark became emotionally and mentally scarred; when he fought in the 27th Hunger Games (HG7), he went in with no allies and finished with no allies, although he did speak with Lark McGreen at certain points. After witnessing the suicide of Haru, Mark went insane, and went on a short rampage before he was killed in the final 2. Mark later went insane once more in the Afterlife Games, and after he was stabbed in the neck by Michael Everdeen his insane side became its own being, forming another person; Mark Nehoc. Mark Romano lives a peaceful life with John Evens, his friend, and continues to search for his mother and sibblings in the Afterlife. 'Personality' Mark Romano Mark is very quiet around people he doesn't know, which is mostly everyone. He isn't too outgoing, and usually stays to himself. Around John, however, Mark is usually very sarcastic and jokes around a bit, although not to the extent that John does. Mark cares deeply about his family, especially after watching all of them die. However, he has been unable to find them in the Afterlife, and continues to search for them. Mark Nehoc Mark, or more commonly just known as Nehoc, is completely and utterly insane. He represents everything that is bad about Mark that stemmed from the fire and the murder of his sister. Nehoc has a twisted sense of perception, believing that everyone he meets was involved in the murder of his family, and thus wants to enact on them as much pain as possible. Thus, his love of torture. Nehoc is obsessed with torture, spending every minute of everyday in an attempt to perfect it. He mainly focuses on using his victim's own fears and emotions against them to drive them into an insane state. Nehoc's Torture Methods are, to say the least, extremely gruesome and disturbing. 'Weapon Speciality' Mark excels in the bow, since he hunted with it in District 9. He isn't bad with a knife, but he relied mainly on his bow to kill. Mark Nehoc, on the other hand, prefers to use knives, since he believes it can render a much slower, agonizing death. Nehoc also isn't as good with the bow as Mark Romano is; Romano is more of a fighter than Nehoc, which is why Mark died at the end of the Games. 'Trivia' *Mark is the character of Michael DeathFlame. *Mark didn't have a backstory until Michael came up with one at the end of Hunger Games 7. *Originally, MD had Mark's family die from a freak fire; later, he decided to turn it into a murder by the gang. *Mark was MD's first crazy Tribute. *Mark's Games were filled with lunatics, including the torture-happy Angel and the demon-child Belarus, who Mark killed out of revenge for killing Lark. *"Nehoc" is "Cohen" spelt backwards. Cohen is the last name of Valkoor, the vampire that is now a part of Michael Everdeen. MD did this because Valkoor was righteous and kind, where as Nehoc was the complete opposite. Category:psychopath Category:torture Category:split personality Category:Orphan Category:D9 Category:Bow and arrows Category:Afterlife